We Danced
by Musehere
Summary: One shot song inspired Edward/Bella story. Very romantic and sweet. Quick, fun read. College age - Canon couples, though Jasper and Emmett are only briefly mentioned. BPOV


I'm currently really struggling with Lost Childhood updates (they are coming, just very slowly) but this song got stuck in my head and I simply had to write it down. I do not own the characters and the plot was completely inspired by the title song (which I also do not own, but I do adore).

* * *

Every Thursday night we went out for 'ladies' night' at a new bar, here in Seattle, where we got half price drinks all night long. We took turns being designated driver and tonight was my turn. It was just as well, since I didn't spot any cute guys in this dive.

Rosalie spent the entire night flirting with a bouncer with dark curls and big dimples. Angela, of course, would stay by my side until her fiancé, Ben, got off work and met us here. She'd spend the rest of the night in his adoring arms until they'd eventually take off.

Alice spent the evening dancing, of course. Alice had always been able to channel what seemed like endless energy. She danced with more guys than I could count, and I was the sober one. She also danced with Rosalie and Angela and even me, from time to time, when one of my favorite songs was playing.

"So, Bellllla," She slurred during one such song. "Seeee any hunks toniiiiight?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her antics, as she twirled around. "Yes, Bella, haven't you found anyone to flirt with?" Rosalie chimed in. "This place is crawling with men." Her gaze shifted back to the door once more and she winked.

"Rosalie, we're all aware of your claim on the big, burly man by the door." I teased, "but no, ladies," I answered. "I'm afraid no one has caught my eye yet."

"How about blondieee over there." Alice pointed with her head, toward the bar. "He's oozing sexiness."

"He's all yours, Alice." The tall, slender guy at the bar she'd zero'd in on, hadn't taken his eyes off her since we'd gotten here.

"Well, Okaaaayyyyy, Bellllla." Replied Alice. "No need in letting a fine specimen like that get away." With that she headed over to the bar.

I doubt she even said anything to him, before she pulled him to the dance floor. His tall stature in front of her petite 5' frame seemed awkward for a moment, but then he snaked his long arms around her and they were moving as one, both of them grinning widely, looking as graceful as a swan on water.

"Go Alice," Giggled Angela, and then she shrieked. She spun around with a glare on her face, arm raised to smack her offender until their eyes met. Her face brightened as she exclaimed excitedly; "Ben!" and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rosalie repositioned her dancing closer to the door and I returned to my seat. Since Alice had taken blondie away from his spot at the bar, I was finally able to catch a glimpse at the bartender. Now that man was gorgeous. His wild, copper colored hair fell into his dark eyes every once in a while as he rushed to fill orders. I found myself watching him the rest of the night.

Finally, Alice and Rosalie sauntered over to the booth and plopped down. "Thank God!" I jumped up just as quickly. "Can we _please_ go now?" I asked, Angela had left a good hour earlier with Ben and I knew the bar would be closing soon.

They both finished their drinks and stood up, holding an elbow out to me. I linked one of my arms into each of theirs and we all headed out to my Mazda.

After ten minutes of the two of them both attempting to sit in the front seat, I finally told them they both had to sit in the back. I still had to pull Alice away and drag her to the driver side of the car. After buckling them both, I finally pulled out of the now nearly empty parking lot. We climbed out at our apartment only a few moments later and then I discovered my blunder.

"Oh my God, where's my purse?!" I demanded.

They both looked at me and then at each other, before bursting out in laughter. "I must have left it at the bar. You two go inside and get to bed and I'll run back and get it." I ordered them with a quick wave of my hand. "Hurry up!" I added. "I want to get back before they close."

They both clamored inside noisily, giggling the entire way, as I pulled out and headed back to the bar.

By the time, I returned to the bar, the only car left in the lot was in the far corner and I recognized the bouncer Rose had been flirting with a she climbed into his car. I parked and ran to the door as he drove away.

_Damn._ The door was locked. _Please let there still be someone here._ I prayed silently as I knocked loudly on the door.

I sighed sadly and turned back to my car, just as I heard the door unlock and open. "I'm sorry, we're closed." Said the most velvety voice I'd ever heard. I spun around and froze in my tracks as I came face to face with the hot bartender I had stared at most of the evening.

"Umm...I...my purse." I stuttered, suddenly at a loss for coherent sentences.

His face lit up with recognition and his smooth voice spoke again. "There was a purse turned in earlier, its back behind the bar, it's probably yours." He stepped aside and motioned me in with his hands, locking the door behind us.

He quickly strode behind the bar and then held up my purse.

"Oh thank God." I breathed, relieved. "That's it." I confirmed happily.

"Not so fast," He said, pulling my purse back out of my reach, just as I tried to take it from him.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"You'll only get this back on one condition." He explained calmly, giving me a crooked grin that made my knees weak.

I didn't trust my voice, so I simply raised my eyebrows in anticipation.

Instead of telling me, he simply held out his hand toward me as he came around the counter as he reached me. I took his hand hesitantly and his smile grew as he pulled me close. "I've been wanting to dance with you ever since came in with your friends earlier." He whispered into my ear as we danced. His right hand was holding me to him and resting on the small of my back.

Strangely, I felt completely comfortable wrapped securely in his strong arms. I lost track of time as we spun around, talking of inconsequential things. He smelled heavenly and his smooth voice in my ear gave me goose bumps repeatedly. We danced across the floor, while the music played and I barely noticed all the chairs turned upside down for the night and the lights still dimmed down low.

I was lost in the sound of his low voice, when suddenly my eyes began to droop. He noticed my yawn and we suddenly stopped spinning. "I'm sorry, you must be exhausted." He said, still holding me close. "Can I offer you a ride home?" He asked, "My car's out back."

"I can't leave my car here." I stated simply, yawning again.

"You can call me tomorrow and I'll bring you back to it." He offered, giving me another crooked grin. His eyes were smoldering and it was very difficult to say no. "I don't want to impose."

"It will be a privilege, not an imposition." He replied. "After all, I'm sure I've kept you up past your bedtime." He insisted, his green eyes pleading with me.

I consented with a nod and he shot me a broad smile. He grabbed my purse and led me to the back door, never letting go of my hand even when he turned off the lights and music and locked the door.

**~~~ONE YEAR LATER**~~~

Edward had called and asked me to pick him up after he got off work at the bar. Since it was Tuesday, he'd be closing at nine and then we could spend some time together. We usually did something on Tuesday evenings, but when he'd called earlier, he told me he had a special surprise for me. Knowing Edward as well as I did, his 'special surprise' could be anything from jewelry to tickets to a sold out concert, to a new 'Bella drink'. The list of possibilities was endless. After thinking about it all day, I'd decided it was probably something big, considering he'd been a bit distracted as of late. But every time I tried to get him to tell me what was on his mind, he'd give me one of his distracting crooked grins and change the subject. I wasn't complaining, since more often than not, his distractions involved a lot of kissing. But I was hoping my surprise tonight would at least cue me in on where his mind had been lately.

I arrived at the bar about half an hour before closing, but there were only two patrons inside. Emmett even had the night off. Edward poured my drink as I walked in the door and set it down in front of me just as I sat down. He leaned over and gave me a tender kiss, before resuming his work. He walked the last patron out and locked the door, before joining me back at the bar.

"Are you ready for your surprise now, Bella?" He asked, his emerald eyes sparkling with excitement.

I nodded eagerly, grinning in anticipation. He reached his hand into his shirt pocket and pulled out his fist. 

_Hmmm..._ I thought, _something small._ My mind was racing through the possibilities.

He opened his hand slowly as he knelt before me on one knee. "Isabella," He said in that velvety voice that still gives me shivers. "You are my life now." He said simply. There on his hand was the most exquisite ring I had ever laid eyes on. "Will you marry me, love?" He asked.

"This is the last thing I expected," I confessed. I glanced around the bar, realizing it was almost the same as that night I'd met him one year ago. He'd already put the chairs up on the tables and the same 'closing time' slow track was playing. I picked up the ring and looked it over, before meeting his penetrating gaze.

"I'll only marry you on one condition." I told him, desperately trying not to lose my 'poker face' that Rosalie had taught me to perfect over the years.

He raised an eyebrow, without speaking. I slid off my stool and held out one hand to him. He looked at my hand and then back up at me and gave me his breathtaking crooked grin. He took the ring from me and slipped in onto its proper place before pulling me close.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered, sending shivers across my neck. He kissed me passionately, expressing his love for me without words and I returned it with all the love I felt for him in my heart. Then we were spinning. He was just as comfortable as that first night we'd danced together here. The night that started it all. My mind marveled at the way my life had turned out. I was going to be Isabella Marie Cullen, married to the man I'd met on the night I was designated driver and had forgotten my purse. Somehow, it just felt right.

"Yes, Edward," I whispered softly to him. "Yes, I'll marry you." Both his hands dropped to my waist and he lifted me off the ground and spun me around as I squealed with delight.

"Oh, Bella," He said as he lowered me gently to the ground and hugged me tightly to him. "You've made me the happiest man alive." His smooth voice was full of emotion, which he then proceeded to put into another deep kiss.

~~~The end~~~


End file.
